


My Choice (the Colorful Characters Remix)

by mific



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cats, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Owls, Remix, Traditional Media, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "YOU COULD HAVE JUST FLOWN AWAY.""I could, but I didn't. It was my choice."





	My Choice (the Colorful Characters Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143696) by [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger). 



> A poignant story, given a more colorful spin in this remix because I didn’t want Granny’s deathbed scene to be too dark and grim - it isn’t sad in the story. Granny’s resting up a little before having the last word.  
> Watercolours and marker, digitally finished. Created for the 2018 Remix Revival.

 


End file.
